


Plum, Peach and Cherry

by just_an_average_human



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Gen, No Relationship, Synesthesia, colour blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_average_human/pseuds/just_an_average_human
Summary: Whilst at the recording studio, Awsten offhandedly mentions to Otto the reason for naming a new song. When Otto doesn’t understand, Awsten learns something new about his friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Plum, Peach and Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came about because of multiple different things:  
> •A tumblr post talking abt a friend with synesthesia who describes colours as songs, to their colour blind friend.  
> •A post on the @/confessparxx acc on Instagram, saying that it’s like Awsten stole colour from Otto  
> •A joke in my ✨gc✨ saying:  
> Awsten: “mm yes cherry red. That song sounds red“  
> Otto: “cherry w h a t”
> 
> (Also, I wrote this before everyone on my Twitter tl was going “wait, Otto is colour blind??”)
> 
> Please check the end notes for extra info/explanations!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

“So I’m thinking of calling this one ‘Cherry Red,’” Awsten said, not looking away from his computer.

“Ok, but why?” Otto replied, confusion setting in on his face.

“Well, it’s in the chorus. But also because the song sounds red.”

“How’d you know that?”

“That it sounds like red? It just d-”

“No, how’d you know what cherry red is? Like, the specific colour?”

“Because it’s a dark shade of red! How do you not know??”

“Because I’m colourblind, dumbass!” He paused, “Remember??”

Awsten simply shook his head inresponse, which signaled to Otto that maybe he hadn’t told his band mate this. It’s not like it mattered, it didn’t affect how well he played- it was just a trivial thing about himself.

“I guess I never told you, huh?” he said, shrugging and starting to get up.

Otto was about to end the conversation there, and was leaving the room, when Awsten piped up.

“So this whole time, you’ve had no idea what colours the titles of our songs are?”

Otto turned to face Awsten, a confused look on his face. That was something he’d never really considered. In fact, he thought the songs were named that way, for a completely different reason- Awsten’s question made him reconsider this.

“I thought they were named that way, because you wanted a song on each album to have some sort of fruit in the title!” he replied.

“What?? Nooooo…” Awsten trailed off, turning back to his computer- beckoning for Otto to join him.

The two sat in silence, as Awsten typed away on his computer, pulling up Plum Island and Peach (Lobotomy) on Spotify He then rushed out of the room- returning with a notebook, and a few coloured pencils. As the songs played, he put the pencils to the paper- carefully selecting certain colours.

From what Otto could see, one of the pages had mostly blues on it. The other contained a mixture of golden brown and yellow. He assumed that these both looked vastly different to Awsten- who was now finishing the golden brown page, as the song came to an end.

“I have synesthesia. So when I hear noises, or voices, or songs, they all have specific colours to them.” He turned to look at Otto, before gesturing in front of his eyes, “It’s not like the colours are blocking my vision, it’s like where your ‘minds eye’ is… or whatever people call it.”

Suddenly, the two pages made a lot more sense to Otto. Awsten wasn’t scribbling random colours on a page, in different patterns and places- this is what he was seeing when he heard the songs.

—————

The two spent the next hour in the studio, going through all their songs- Awsten telling Otto what colours they all were.

They would have continued at this for hours, had Geoff, who’d been standing in the doorway for the past fifteen minutes, not commented on the situation.

“You know,” he began, startling both Awsten and Otto, who were unaware of his presence, “it’s almost like Awsten stole colour from you Otto, no offence.”

“Eh, I’m indifferent about it. Just means we’re both a bit... different, right?” he said, facing Awsten.

“Yeah, we’re; different, unique, not average, cooler than others...” he listed, counting them on his fingers.

“If that’s what you wanna call it.” Geoff shrugged.

“Hey, shut up normie!” Awsten crossed his arms, pretending to look disgusted- Otto mimicked him, a smile setting in on his face.

“We’re two halves of a whole idiot.” Otto replied, feeling slightly better about himself now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this, thank you!!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being
> 
> Extra info/explanations:
> 
> •I don’t actually know if Otto is colour blind- the only time it was mentioned was in an interview thing, where Awsten said that he was.  
> •I know Peach (L) (and Pink) is named after Awsten’s synesthesia, but I don’t know 100% if Plum Island and Cherry Red are.  
> •Yes that line at the end is a reference to the Fairly Odd Parents meme... it just seemed fitting


End file.
